


【润智】May I love you

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章

今天是樱井翔离开这个世界的第365天。

大野智在樱井的墓前放下他生前最爱的百合花，干涸的眼早已流不出任何眼泪。

大野想起樱井弥留之际握着他的手，用嘴型说着“我爱你”的模样。

“我爱你。”大野轻声地说道。

5月20日，是樱井五年前告白的日子，也是樱井一年前告别世界的日子。

那场突如其来的车祸，让大野失去了这辈子最重要的人。

大野从墓园回到办公室，今天的天气不错，这个世界仍日常转动，不因任何人而停顿。

大野智——自执业起便因赢多输少，同时愿意为贫困大众免费打官司而被喻为“天使律师”。他一直贯彻着他和樱井的理念，哪怕是只剩下他一个人。

天知道他在樱井闭上眼的那一刻，他脑内闪过多少种自尽的方法，最终，这些念头被樱井那句无声的“我爱你”打散了。

他想，樱井果然是这个世界最了解他的人，所以才会用那句“我爱你”将他困在这个人间。

【因为我爱你，所以，即使有一天我死得比你早，你也不能追随我，你要带着我的那一份人生，好好活着。】

他没想过樱井的话就这么成真了。

但他却无法违背樱井曾说过的话。

一年了，他已经痛到连流泪都无法缓解，每天如同行尸走肉般生活、工作。

他不知道尽头在哪里。

他不知道尽头是否会有光。

他只知道没有了樱井的世界，什么都不再重要了。

今天的工作不多，大野仍在事务所呆到最后一个才离开。一个人回到曾经幸福的家，去面对自己的形单只影，他无法不难受。

锁上门，西装革履的大野，提着公文包，走在华灯初上的街头，苦涩的嘴角，连自嘲的笑容都扯不出。

他像一个色盲患者，眼里的世界已是黑白一片。

出了电梯门，他边走边掏出钥匙，却被自己门前站着的那人吓了一跳。

“阿智！”

不待大野反应过来，便被那人紧紧地抱住。

“润？”大野很意外，“什么时候回来的？”他留意到那个还放在他家门的行李箱，“刚下飞机？”

“嗯！”松本润松开了他，“我爸妈将房子卖了，回了乡下养老，所以只好来拜托阿智收留我咯。”

大野抬头看着松本。

他们应该有四年没见了吧。四年前，松本去国外进修舞蹈，他们一直有保持联系，只是为什么松本只字不提就回了日本？

“不可以吗？”松本垂下眼，一副受伤的模样，“我以为阿智会觉得很惊喜呢。”

“要住多久？”

大野很犹豫，这里是他和樱井的家，充满了他们相恋以来的所有甜蜜回忆，让松本住进去，感觉像是会搅乱了一切那样。

这个私密的家，大野并不希望有第三者插足进来。

松本没料到大野会这样反问他，他以为凭着他们从小相识的那份深厚感情，大野会轻易地答应他的。

“只能住很短的时间吗？”

“我不习惯。”

大野没说他其实根本就不想有任何人入侵他和樱井的空间。这句话如果说出口，就实在太伤害松本了。

“阿智你变了，”松本撅着嘴，很可爱地卖萌抱怨，“你以前不会拒绝我的。”

“这里，毕竟不是我实家。”大野说得很婉转。

“我身上的钱不多，一个人去住酒店，花销很大的耶。”松本挽着大野的手，摇摇晃晃地撒着娇，“阿智，就住一段时间好不好嘛？”

大野想了想，“我这里虽然有两间房，但另一间是书房，没有床的。”

“沙发也行！”

“单人沙发你要怎么睡？”大野打量着比他高上半个头的松本，想像不到他手长脚长怎么能睡。

“打地铺也行哦！只要阿智收留我，我睡地上都没问题的。”

大野抿了抿嘴，微微点头，“嗯。”

大野上前开了门，并将松本的行李拿进了屋。

松本的神色有点黯然。

大野的疏离，他不是没有感觉到，他也知道这一切的源头是樱井。樱井的离开，让大野变得人不人、鬼不鬼，松本想起大野这一年的心情，就不自觉地深感难受。

像他们如此深爱对方，到底是要怎么忍受孤独活下来的痛苦？

算了！

一年前，他被学业困住回不来，一年后，既然他回来了，就不会让大野独自一个人再这么过活下去。

“润？”大野回头喊了一声，“怎么了？”

“没事。”松本朝大野走过去，伸出手，握成拳，“请多指教。”

大野也伸出手，握成拳，轻轻地碰了碰松本的拳头，“欢迎回来。”

自从那年大野家的小黑猫对松本很亲近之后，松本就很喜欢拉着大野玩猫咪拳头碰碰碰的游戏。

松本一直觉得那是他和大野之间专属的暗号，只有他们会这么做，他私心地觉得这是一种无法言说的小浪漫。

大野将他的行李拿到书房。

书房本是大野和樱井工作的地方，一般都是樱井收拾，严谨而井井有条是樱井的风格，在樱井离开之后，大野也一直遵从着樱井的习惯来收拾打扫，以至于樱井离开一年了，书房、仍至整个家，都还是和以前一模一样，只是，少了樱井的气息。

大野环视了一下，想着松本今晚要怎么睡才好。

书房本就不大，放了一个超大的书柜和电脑桌之后，空间更显狭窄，单人沙发也不行，松本估计是睡不着的，打地铺的话，大野又觉得对不起他和松本这段发小的情谊。

正当大野左右为难的时候，松本开口了。

“要不我睡客厅的沙发好了，反正沙发下面有地毯，掉下来也不会疼。”

松本是个很会察颜观色的人，更何况那人是大野，他不想大野为难，反正，他只是希望能留在大野的身边，他知道直至此时此刻，大野的心里，仍然只有樱井一个人。

松本半开玩笑的口吻让大野也轻松了起来，虽然他露不出笑容，但还是被松本的话逗得扯了扯嘴角，稍稍形成了上扬的弧度。

“我去拿一床被子给你。”

“我去做饭好不好？”

“嗯？”

“做饭。我饿了。”松本伸了个懒腰，“那种便利店的便当难吃死了。”

大野顺着松本的视线，落在了他今晚买回来的，早已凉透的便当上。

自从樱井离开之后，他几乎没再主动下过厨，一个人吃饭、睡觉、工作，已经远离人间烟火很久了。

“阿智想吃什么？”松本打开了冰箱，“哇！你这什么冰箱！什么都没有！”

满满的啤酒，松本不用想也知道大野这一年来过的是什么生活，他握着冰箱门把的手在微微颤抖。

“你怎么能这样对待自己？”松本难过得几乎要掉下泪来，但他不敢让大野知道自己对大野的感情早就变质了，这一声的低喃让他咬紧了牙关。

“好像……有生的鸡翅和面。”

大野看着站在冰箱前的松本，那个小他五岁的、宛如他弟弟一般的男孩子，已经长大到反过来操心他了。他的心，隐隐有些惭愧。

他的确是该好好过日子了。

如果樱井看到他这样，想必会比任何人都更生气。

“我只是，”大野挠了挠头发，“工作太忙，所以不想煮。而且，你知道的，我煮东西很一般。”

“从今天开始我煮给你吃。”

大野看着松本似乎是生着气一样从冰箱里拿出仅存的两对鸡翅和一罐啤酒，半用力地关上冰箱门，他一时间竟不知道该怎么回应。

“你先去洗个澡吧，洗完就有得吃了。”松本注意到愣在一旁的大野，想起自己刚刚的语气，好像有点过份，于是也放柔了声调。

“哦。”大野轻轻应了一声。

待大野洗完澡出来，松本已经做了一个汤面、啤酒鸡翅，那个冷掉的便当，被他重新炒热，香气扑鼻。

大野盯着那桌饭菜，突然觉得那冷掉的心，似乎又接触到了温度。

“吃吧。”

松本将筷子递到大野的手里。

大野吃了一口面，温热好吃的面，弱硬适中，是他最喜欢的那种口感。

他看了看松本，仍是小时候的自然卷，仍是小时候的大眼睛和浓眉，仍是小时候的丰厚嘴唇，仍是小时候那么懂得关爱人。

大野想，就算世界怎么变，还是会有那么一些人来告诉你，无论怎样，总有东西是不变的。

像松本在小时候和他说的那样：【我们会一辈子都这么要好的！】

这，真的是很好！


	2. 第二章

大野久违地睡到了闹钟响起，打开房门，看到松本已经站在开放式厨房，围着围裙的他，正在将煎蛋放到精美的盘子里。

“早啊。”松本的目光仍专注在那份未完成的早餐上，“马上就能吃了。”

“嗯。”

进了洗手间，大野才发现，那些早餐的香味，让整个屋子都变得生动了起来。

再出来的时候，松本已经坐在位置上，等着他出来一起吃早餐。

大野喝了一口咖啡，奶和糖的份量都是他最喜欢的比例，连煎蛋都是，九成熟，只有一点点未熟的蛋黄，蛋白则是煎得香脆，白面包也是微微烤过。

这一切都是照着大野的喜好去做的。

“你今天有什么安排？”话虽然是这么问，但今天是工作日，大野知道自己是不会放下工作去陪伴松本的，“你这次回国是怎么打算的？”

松本嚼着早餐，定定地望着大野。

他有很多打算，每一个都是围绕着大野的，只是他知道，他现在还不能说出口。

“我有事先托朋友找了工作，今天应该会去面试。”

“是跳舞吗？”

“嗯。”

四年前，松本离开日本就是为了进修舞蹈。他回国，自然也是以此为职业。在正式踏上日本国土之前，松本早已安排好自己今后的一切，除了在住宿上依赖大野，其他的事情，他必须靠自己。

“已经通过面试了吗？”

“嗯，今天再聊一下，估计明天就正式上班了。”

“路上小心。”

在送走大野之后，松本开始收拾碗筷。他约的时间是十点，现在才八点多。

松本将洗好的餐具放在架子上，百无聊赖之际，他四处打量着这个属于大野和樱井的家。

这是他第一次正式进入大野和樱井的家。

五年前，当他知道大野接受了樱井的追求时，他就不自觉地与大野保持距离。他不想踏进那个他融不入的世界。

大野和樱井的合照仍放在装饰柜的当眼处。餐具仍是两人份，樱井的马克杯也安静地躺在碗柜里。

“你已经走了，”松本拿起那合照，无奈地轻叹了口气，“但却仍在这个家里。”

松本发现自己喜欢大野，是在青春萌动的学生年代。本来就是一直放任自己撒娇的邻家大哥哥，在比自己更快地进入青春期之后，身上混合着小男生和少年的气息，让他感觉微妙。

他比大野小三岁，有很多事情，他并不懂得，直到那天，两人像往常那样，松本放学后到大野家来学习，做着做着功课，却打闹了起来，他用力地捏着大野的包子脸。

【痛！润放手！】大野被捏着脸，说话都不怎么清楚了。

松本记得自己哈哈大笑。

那天晚上，不知道为什么，松本辗转无法入睡，心里想的都是大野可爱的脸蛋和含糊不清的语调，手上似乎仍留着大野的温度。

从那天开始，大野在松本心中越来越特别，他说不清那种特别是什么。直至樱井出现，松本才惊觉那种特别叫做“喜欢”

他第一次看到大野的眼中出现异样的神采。

是温柔？是钟情？

他无法区分。

然而，关于樱井和大野之间的感情，每一步的走向他都十分清楚，他眼睁睁地看着这两个人迅速围成了一个谁都进不去的圆。

这是一个没有缺口的圆。

直至樱井离世。

四年前，在樱井和大野交往一周年后，他决定放弃大野，因此松本争取到舞蹈学院交换生的名额，到美国进行为期四年的舞蹈进修。

松本对自己说，只要大野幸福，他就放手。但一年前，樱井因一场突如其来的车祸离开这世界。

他知道大野的世界因樱井的离开而崩塌。

他无法坐视不理，然而无论是什么联系方式，大野都不回应。他的父母告诉他，大野的状态非常糟糕，每一天都过着行尸走肉般的生活，甚至连表情都欠奉，仿佛一个能活动的植物人。

曾经强迫自己冷却的火热感情，如今又燃烧了起来。

这一次，松本在离开美国的时候下定了决心，他绝对不会再放手。

就算大野的心死掉，他都要让他重新活过来。

“樱井翔，你给不了阿智的幸福，由我来！我不会让阿智跟着你一起死！”

松本将照片放回原位，换好衣服出发到今天的面试地点。

松本的工作是由他另一位死党相叶雅纪介绍而来的。相叶雅纪是目前炙手可热的国民偶像，唱歌跳舞样样擅长，三岁到八十岁都爱他。正好相叶经常合作的舞蹈公司最近在招聘舞者，松本虽然是在美国进修过几年，但在目前这种效益不好的经济大环境下，海归派也不见得有什么特别的优势。

在相叶的穿针引线下，松本得到了面试的机会。舞蹈公司的高层也看中松本的表演力，加上是相叶推荐的，高层也略给面子，简单考核了一下，便通知松本明天来入职了。

如此种种搞好之后，也不过是下午三点左右。离开舞蹈公司之后，松本先是用邮件通知了相叶，告知了工作情况，然后又发了一封给大野。

虽然知道这工作在相叶的人情及面子下，多数是跑不掉的，但松本仍是开心的。

刚学舞蹈的时候，松本自觉天份不低，不免总有些心高气傲，直至去了美国进修，他才渐渐明白，在这个世界上，除了天赋，还有很多因素可以影响一个人的前途。

能学以致用，已经是一件幸福事。他不想去考虑这个敲门砖是谁给他的，他只想在打开这扇门之后，好好将自己的优点展示，一步一步，他总会发光的。

在咖啡厅点了杯拿铁和一块提拉米苏，松本悠闲地消磨他工作前最后的快乐时光。

邮件提示音响起，松本开锁一看，是相叶的回复，说是要找个时间好好庆祝一番。他再仔细看了看收件箱，大野对他的邮件，没有任何回复。

真是冷淡啊！

明明出门前，他有问过大野今天是否需要上庭，得到的也是否定的答案，怎么可能收到邮件两个小时都不回复呢？

不行！不能再被动下去了！

当年就是因为年纪小不懂得，才会让樱井先他一步追到了大野，现在可不能再重蹈覆辙了。

松本买了单之后，一边离开咖啡店，一边打电话给大野。

电话响了几声后，大野便接了。

“阿智，在哪？”

“事务所。”

“我来找你。”也不待大野回答，松本便挂了电话。

今天晚上就好好庆祝一下吧！庆祝他找到工作，庆祝他可以留在大野的身边。

松本来到大野的事务所时，大野仍在忙于工作，事务所的工作人员没见过松本，但因大野吩咐过，所以前台小姐便引了他在会客室等候。

“你是大野律师的朋友吗？”

大概是松本长得太帅，看起来年纪不大，大大的眼睛看起来让人心跳加速，漂亮的前台小姐也忍不住开口搭讪。

“嗯。”松本拿出手机正编辑邮件给大野，心不在焉地应了一句，连正眼都没看人家。

“那麻烦你在这里稍等一下吧。”前台小姐也懂得察言观色，见这小帅哥对自己冷淡，也懒得继续卖弄风情，给松本倒了杯水便关上门离开了。

松本看了一下手机上的时间，想着离大野下班还有一段时间，发完邮件之后，就开始罗列今晚食材的采购单。

松本想煮火锅，他记得大野喜欢吃鱼，喜欢又嫩又滑的豆腐，还有被汤汁泡得肥嘟嘟的菇。大野是猫舌头，怕烫但又喜欢热食，每次都被烫得吐出粉色的小舌，可爱极了。

说起来，他们好久没有真真正正地一起吃饭了。昨晚那顿太匆忙，只能说是填肚子，根本就对不起食物。

松本等呀等，等到下班时间都过了，却依然不见大野，他顾虑这里是大野工作的事务所，他不想贸贸然去找大野，他不想让大野觉得他不成熟。

等到太阳完全下了山，大野仍没出现，松本能感觉到事务所里的人已经越来越少了。他按捺不住，起身走出了会客室。

大野工作的事务所是行业内数一数二的大型事务所。以大野二十七岁的年纪能在这样的事务所里有一席之地，可见其实力之可怕。

松本沿着走廊，经过一间又一间的办公室，上面挂着他不认识的人名，想必是事务所里其他的律师。

啊！这里！

松本站在挂着“大野”名牌的办公室前，厚重木门让他看不到里面的情形。

他犹豫着。

这是他第一次来到大野工作的地方，他不知道该怎么做才好。

自从樱井出现之后，对于大野的世界，他只能旁观，更何况他还离开了四年，那巨大的空白里尽是樱井的足迹。

打开这扇门。

松本心底的声音这样和他说。

打开这扇门，用你的双手将里面的大野带出来，用你所有的温暖去让死掉的大野复活。

当松本的手按在门把上，他的脑子里只有这样一个想法。

松本打开了木门，房里的大野托着腮，靠在大班椅上睡着。

他轻轻走近他，不让球鞋在地毯上发出声音。

松本靠着办公桌，静静地看着大野。

虽然不像小时候那般白嫩，但脸蛋的弧线仍是那么可爱，睡着的律师先生，软得像一片面包。

“阿智，我们回家吧。”

松本靠近大野的耳边，用他自己都不曾想过的温柔声调如是说道。


	3. 第三章

大概真的是太累了，不然他不会明知松本在会客室等着自己下班，他竟还会睡着，而且，还是就这么背靠着大班椅的不舒服姿势。

直至松本温柔似水的声音在耳畔响起，他才慢慢醒来。

一睁眼便看到松本近在咫尺的脸，帅得过火，浓密的睫毛像扇子一样衬得那双大眼睛更加迷人。大野尴尬地往后缩，以拉大彼此间的距离。

他不懂为什么会有那么一瞬心跳猛地加快了。

他知道松本从小就是个讨人喜欢的孩子，那张包子脸，立体的五官，学校里光是因为这张脸蛋而迷恋他的人不在少数。但他从来都不是那多数中的一员。作为从小就认识的两人，他对松本的帅从来就只是欣赏而已。

“很累吗？”松本看到大野本能一般的逃避动作，也不想强迫，立起身子，一屁股坐到大野的办公桌上。

“有一点，最近接的案子有点麻烦。”大野不想过多谈论工作，他认为那对松本来说太复杂无趣了。

“工作结束了？”

“嗯，收拾一下就走吧。”

大野这么说着的时候，手里也没有停下，利落地收拾着散落在桌上的各式文件，不一会就将文件全部整理好，刚才还略显凌乱的桌面，一下子就变得干净整洁。

大野和松本走出办公楼的时候，太阳已经完全不见踪影了，街灯早已亮起，高级写字楼门口的喷泉仍像往常那样保持着喷射的频率，一切都和昨天前天大前天一模一样。

大野看着走在他前面的松本，唯一的不同，就是现在他的视线里多了松本吧。曾经像个跟屁虫一样跟在他身后的松本，现在已经是一个走在他前面，手长脚长身形像模特一般的帅哥了。

“阿智。”松本突然回过头来，撞上大野一直观察着他的视线，他倒是被大野那双眼睛一下子给慑住了。

松本不知道大野在自己身后打量自己多久了，只是觉得被喜欢的人这么看着，心跳是怎么都平伏不下来。

“嗯？”大野没发现松本的异常，直勾勾看过去的眼神还带着迷茫。

“我们，今晚吃火锅好不好？”松本垂下眼，他真怕自己再看下去，一个不小心就抱住眼前人表白了。

“好。”

“那走吧。”

等两人抱着一堆食材回到家的时候，大野发现这段时间神游的脑袋好像重新感受到了人间烟火一样，再也不像以前那样对一切都没有任何感觉。

松本的到来，哪怕不过是一两天的时间，就能让他像是回到了过去嘻笑打闹的岁月一般，生动鲜活的感觉从四面八方涌过来，沁入血液之中，而他甚至无法抗拒这种变化。

料理是松本很擅长的事。以前在学校的时候，家政课的第一名，松本从未出让过。至于像大野这种平常还算可以的，在他面前，完全不够瞧。大野也不和松本争厨房，乖乖地放下公文包，解了领带便去了洗澡。

大野家的浴室是沐浴，哗哗的水声从关着的浴室传出，正在料理鱼片的松本手一抖，差点便割伤了手指。

大野穿着白衬衫躺在大班椅上睡着的样子，束着衬衫那纤瘦的腰线，扣得整整齐齐的扣子，一切都呈现出完美的禁欲感。但越是这样，越是让松本当时就心猿意马。

只是他不敢，也不能。

对于此时此刻仍然只把他当成弟弟来看待的大野，他不能做任何越界的事。

然而到了现在他才发现，和大野同住一室对他来说其实是极大的考验。昨晚他没察觉，是因为昨晚的大野实在是让他太心疼了，他无数次臆想出来的大野，都不及他亲眼所见那样刺痛他的神经。

他知道失去樱井的大野过得不好，却没想到大野会变成那样。曾经温柔的大哥哥，如今无论说什么样的话，那张脸都毫无生机，就连那天籁般的声音如同机械发声一样，没有任何起伏。

可是，无论是怎样的大野，都能轻易地勾起松本心底的情愫，但他觉得在大野现在这种状态，他说什么都只会变成大野的负担。

“润，好了吗？需要帮忙吗？”

沉醉在自己世界里的松本没注意到浴室的淋浴声早就停了，待大野的声音在身旁响起的时候，他才连忙收拾心神，将余下的火锅料准备好。

两个人围着热气腾腾的火锅，听着那沸腾的声音，让大野觉得很暖和。松本特意多备了一个小碗，将煮熟的食材先捞起来放着凉一下，然后才递给大野。

大野看着松本这个动作，心里不免感叹。这是小时候他和松本一起吃饭时养成的习惯，小时候的他们都怕烫，所以他就将滚烫的食物捞起来放到小碗里放凉再吃。现在反过来是由松本做出这样的举动，突然让他觉得很窝心。

“谢谢。”他接过小碗，看到上面放的都是他爱吃的，“总觉得润长大了。大学也毕业了，工作也找到了。可能很快就找到女朋友，然后结婚生孩子。”

“不会。”

“嗯？不会？”

“你说的，都不是我想走的路。”松本夹起一点豆腐，吹了吹放进嘴里，“我有自己的想法。”

哪会找什么女朋友，大野所说的通通都不是他想要的。

“润这一点真的从来都没变。” 大野知道松本骨子里的那份坚持和自我要求，从来都是那么强硬。“工作是从明天开始吗？”

松本点头，“收入也还可以，不过暂时是没办法搬出去的。”想起昨天入住时大野犹豫的表情，他赶紧将丑话说在前，免得大野在他工作后就将他赶出去。

“嗯。”大野其实已经没有了昨天那个想要拒绝松本的想法了，只是松本说得如此明白，他再下逐客令，就显得对不起他和他多年的情谊了。

松本上班的地方和大野的事务所在同一个方向，还相隔不算远，所以两人甚至可以一起出门坐地铁。

“好怀念哪。”

上班高峰期的地铁总是很多人，松本仗着身高将大野围在角落里，让他免受拥挤。

“小时候是你牵着我的手去上学呢。”松本尽量保持着和大野的距离，一下子靠得太近，他担心自己会被讨厌。

“是啊，那时的你好小一个。”每每说起过去，大野觉得自己的声音似乎变得温柔了一点，“没想到现在长这么高。”

地铁又到一个站，一堆人蜂拥而下，大野怕松本被挤到，一手将他拉近了自己。松本看着落在自己腰肢上的手，尽管只是拉着他的T恤，却已经足够让松本心跳加速了。

松本不着痕迹地顺势更接近大野一点，鼻腔里全是大野清新的洗发水以及发腊的味道。大野的头发很软，如果不用发腊，那垂顺的发型可完全不像一个专业的律师呢。

大野感觉到松本的体温靠得更近，一抬头便对上了松本的视线。狭窄的空间里，大野甚至可以感觉到对视的二人在一呼一吸间连气息都交缠在一起，有一种小时候不会有的暧昧不明四处飘散，叫他手足无措。

大野有点慌张地低下头。

松本意识到大野的逃避，他知道现在这种情况，纵然是加快步调也无济于事，只怕反而会吓跑大野。

“好挤。”

松本不知道这算不算是个借口，但他顺着挤来挤去的人潮往大野那又站得更近一点，搞得大野的手都不知道该怎么摆才好，只得一直抓着松本腰肢的衣服。

在列车前进的过程中，两人的身体总是不经意地轻轻触碰，让大野份外不自在，然而这么挤的地铁里，他甚至无法开口让松本站远一点。

“阿智，到站了。”

不待大野反应过来，松本拉起他的手就挤开人群往车门走去。大野明明记得这是他的站，松本的舞室还有两站才到的，但他还是一脸懵然地跟着松本下了车。

“你早下了，你还有两站哪。”

“我决定了，从今天开始，为了报答阿智不收我房租之恩，我会每天护送你上班，每天接你下班。”松本从大野手里接过公文包，“走吧。”

“你在胡说什么啊！”他堂堂一个律师，还不至于要和发小计较那点房租，更何况松本到底有没有发现他刚刚那番话有多让人误会？

接送上下班可不是发小应该做的事呀！

大野看着松本迈着长腿早已走在前头的身影，来不及再说什么的他，只好小跑着去追上那个拿了自己公文包的家伙。


	4. 第四章

大野知道在这种场合上自己应该展示自己的专业，但是所有的冷静在他第一眼看到那个和樱井长得有几分相似的影山执事之后，便处于了不稳定的状态。

宝生集团是大野所在的律师事务所新接到的大客户。成为宝生集团的法务顾问团队，无疑是令事务所名气直线上升的好事。只是今天陪着宝生小姐出席合作会议的执事影山从出现在大野眼前的那一刻起，就让大野的心情无法平静。

只是……虽然长得像，却明显不可能是同一个人。

樱井不会像影山先生这样用这么多发胶，樱井也没有近视，不会戴眼镜，说话的动作也不一样。

大野一边暗地里打量着影山，一边挖掘着他和樱井的不同之处。

会议结束时，大野感觉到影山朝他望了一眼。他想作为执事的影山应该是个很敏锐的人，所以他刚才在会议上的打量目光，是没办法瞒得过的。

不得不说影山让大野困惑了。

下班的时候，松本也在会客室里等着大野。

从松本开始在舞室上班的那天开始，便真如他所说的那样，每天陪他上班，除非他需要去法院或者出外勤，每天也来事务所接他下班。刚开始的时候，事务所的女生们都好奇地跑来问大野和松本的关系，毕竟松本长得那么好看，勾得她们心痒。大野本想撒个谎说松本是他表弟，但后来想想，两人外表完全找不到什么相似点，于是就说是发小，顺道一起下班，但他知道这种说辞让人误会连连。

事实上，松本这种接送的做法，让他自己都觉得有点说不清，他搞不懂松本这么做的用意，他在想这难道是相差五岁的代沟吗？

“阿智，你怎么了？”松本看着下班回来就有点神游太空的大野，不禁担心了起来，“不舒服？”

松本的手落在大野的额头上，大野抬起眼对上松本的视线，额头上传来温热的触感，他一惊，抬手便将松本的手拨了下来。

“我没事，没病。”

大野不知道该不该和松本提影山的事，松本回来这么久都没有和他谈过任何关于樱井的事，他不知道是松本逃避还是他自己也在迴避。

“我，其实很怀念以前和我无话不说的阿智。”

松本想起以前，大野什么都会和他说，用那种软软的粘粘的腔调说着生活中学习中的点点滴滴，哪怕是和樱井之间的不安迷茫，都会向他坦诚。

他知道这一切源于樱井的离世，但他不能提，他总觉得如果他说出来，大野会崩溃。

松本眼里流露出的失落和难过，大野不是没看出来，他们毕竟是发小，而且他还是个善于观察的律师。他知道松本在担心他，从松本回来的那天晚上开始，他就已经清楚地感受到了。

然而，他真的已经不再是以前那个大野智。

现在的他，是一个没有心的活死人罢了。

“对不起——”

“不用哦！”松本打断了他的话，他揉了揉大野的头发，“阿智什么都没有做错，根本就不用道歉。”

大野看着张罗晚饭的松本，觉得自己有点傻。

樱井是已经离开这个世界的人，影山不过是个和樱井长得有点像的人，而这一切，并不值得他一再困扰。

身旁尽是像松本这样担忧着他的人，他如果再这样下去，反而对不起当初下定的那个要替樱井活出精彩人生的决心。

他死去的恋人不会希望看到他这样。

既然一年前没有选择自杀追随这条路，那现在就更应该好好活下去。

松本发现大野最近有了点变化，似乎是从那天他揉了他的发开始。虽然仍是没什么表情，话也不多，但是每天一起坐地铁的时候，他们被人群挤在一起的时候，他能感觉到大野身上一点一滴恢复过来的生命活力。

那是一种鲜活的感觉，活着的人类和活着的植物，有着本质的区别。

松本就着拥挤的人群，将大野有意无意地圈在自己的怀里，对方的一呼一吸都因为身高的缘故轻轻散在自己胸前，那一丝丝的温热，像小猫抓爪子挠在他心上。有好几次松本都差点忍不住，想将大野直接紧紧抱住，却又怕会因此而吓着大野。

松本每次都送大野到事务所楼下才将公文包还给他。

“我今天要出外勤，可能会直接回家。”大野想起自己今天下午要和两个律师到宝生集团商谈事情，于是提前和松本说一下，免得他在会客室空等。

“阿智今晚想吃什么？”松本背着手，身体前倾，在几乎吻上的距离前停了下来。

大野显然是没料到松本会来这么一出，心一慌，愣在当场，看着松本的脸在自己面前放大，呼吸就这么窒住了。

松本的眼睛很大很深，仿佛外国人一般，漂亮的脸蛋即使这么近距离地看，也挑不出缺点。

回过神来的大野后退一小步，小声地说了一句“都可以，随你。”

松本看着像是落荒而逃进了事务所的大野，不知怎地反而心情大好。

红了脸蛋的大野真是可爱。

一整个下午都在宝生集团商讨业务的大野，在可以离开的那一刻，由衷地感觉到了深深的疲倦。幸好今天宝生小姐不在，不然他一定会看到那个执事影山的。

虽然明知是两个不同的人，但看到影山那张脸，让他莫名紧张。总觉得上次给对方留下了不好的印象，令大野不安。

在等电梯的时候，大野低头给松本发了个邮件告诉他已经在回家的路上了。

“原来是大野先生啊。”

大野猛地抬头，影山停在自己面前的电梯走了出来。

大野稍稍吸了口气，“影山先生好。”

“大野先生要走了吗？”

“是啊，宝生集团也下班了。”

大野稍稍别开视线。和樱井很不同，影山的目光总是很直接，让他觉得有点被针锋相对。

“不知道大野先生有没有兴趣一起吃个晚饭呢？”

“嗯？”

大野想不通自己为什么会和影山共进晚餐。

到底是因为影山仗着那张长得和樱井有几分相似的脸，还是他下意识在影山的目光里找寻樱井的影子呢？

当他回过神来，他已经和影山上了的士，来到了一间装修典雅的西餐厅。他打开餐牌的时候才想起应该发个邮件给松本让他别煮他的饭。

点餐前，他忐忑不安地发了邮件，显示对方已读却没有任何回应。印象中他从未对松本爽约过，哪怕只是口头承诺，他也不愿去破坏。

两个人点完餐之后陷入了一阵沉默。

大野冷静下来想了想，其实他和影山见面的次数不多，因此他搞不懂今晚这顿饭是什么意思。

“大野先生，”影山推了推金丝眼镜，“第一次见面的时候，大野先生不时打量在下，不知是不是在下之前有所冒犯？”

大野一听就知道当初第一次见面时的偷瞄全部落入了影山的眼里了。

他拿起手边的水杯喝了几口，心里的想法转过几个，他始终不想轻易将真实的想法坦然告诉这个见了没几次的男人。更何况说对方和自己死去的恋人长得像，这种说法实在是有点引人遐想。

“其实初次见到大野先生的时候，在下也吃了一惊，这世界上怎么会有两个长得这么像的人呢？明明就没有任何的血缘关系啊。”

影山的声调听似波澜不惊，但大野还是从他的眼里看出一丝和印象中严谨的执事形象不同的温柔眼波。

“我不是很明白影山先生的意思。”

“大野先生和我认识的一个朋友长得很像，若是戴上眼镜低头不语的话，几乎都可以分不出来了。”

大野听到影山这么说，虽然心里很是好奇，但却觉得这样聊下去似乎没什么意思。

长得再像，也终究不是那个人哪。

影山和樱井举止言谈都不一样，除了外貌，完完全全就是两个人。

大野装着无意地瞄了一眼手机，却没有等来任何的邮件。

不知道松本一个人在家吃什么呢？多余的菜是做好了放冰箱还是就这么塞到冷藏格里呢？

红酒加美食，这顿饭硬是吃到了九点多，最后在影山的坚持下，的士先行送了大野回家。

在公寓楼下，正在道别的二人却看见提着啤酒回来的松本。

站在影山的面前，松本错愕地打量着他。

“他……”

“润，他是宝生集团的影山先生。”大野打断了松本的话，他可不想让影山知道他死去的恋人和他长得很像。“这是我的发小松本润。”

“初次见面，我是影山。我还以为这位先生是大野先生是弟弟呢。”

影山仍是那副礼数周到的模样，只是有些话在松本听来，份外刺耳。

“很晚了，影山先生该回去了。”松本空闲的手一把拉住大野便登登登地走进了大堂，甚至来不及让大野和影山道别。

松本一直没有松开那紧扣的手，直至进了屋，被大野强行甩开。

“润，你刚才太失礼了！”

大野惦记着影山好歹是宝生集团的执事，关系到事务所的业务，他不敢掉以轻心。

“你今晚和他吃饭？还喝了酒？”

松本今晚备了很多菜，大野一封不回来吃饭的邮件让他心情郁闷到了极点。整晚不安地坐在沙发等着，看着指针转了一圈又一圈，却总不见心心念念的那个人回来。

打开冰箱却发现连啤酒都没有了，下楼去买却见到大野和一个跟樱井长得十分相似的男人在说话，这一切都无法让他冷静。

“我是成年人，为什么不能喝酒？”

“是不是因为樱井死了，所以你就要找个像他的男人吗？”

“你胡扯什么！”不知道是不是喝了红酒，大野觉得自己的脾气也爆了起来，忍不住大声地回骂了松本一句。

“是不是我就不可以？”

在大野还没来得及消化松本这句话的时候，松本的吻精准地落在了他的唇上。


	5. 第五章

大野惊呆了，唇上的温热和眼前松本放大的俊脸，无一不在冲击着他的神经。他奋力推开了松本，后者也没料到他的力气这么大，两人的距离就这样被拉开。

“润你干嘛！”

大野微醺的脑袋瞬间清醒了过来。他不知道自己现在是什么样的表情，但松本的表情倒是吓了他一跳。

松本的大眼睛里满是受伤的神色。

那是大野第一次见到松本这样的表情。他觉得很混乱，他想不通松本说那话的意思，更无法理解松本刚才对他这么做的用意。

“你干嘛……”大野激动得身体都颤抖了起来，“你干嘛……润……”

“我……我……”

松本看着大野慢慢后退，将彼此间的距离越拉越大，他的一时冲动将大野狠狠地伤害了。

“你为什么要这样做？”

大野的脑子一片空白，他捂着被松本吻过的唇，眼泪不知何时就那样毫无阻拦地往下掉。

他，被樱井以外的人吻了！

他背叛了樱井？

他怎么可以背叛樱井？

泪水模糊了大野的视线，松本在泪珠里幻化成无数个，每一个松本都在流露着对他的紧张与关心，随着泪水坠地，大野才发现松本已经走到了自己的面前。

“因为我喜欢你！因为我喜欢阿智！”

也许会被再一次推开，但松本决定什么都不管不顾了，事已至此，他也不想再掩饰些什么，他只想告诉大野他压抑多年的心意。

松本轻轻将大野拥入怀里，这个人单薄得让他心疼。他将大野搂得紧紧的，随后，他感觉到大野微微震动的身体，汹涌而出的泪水湿了他胸前的衣衫。

“我喜欢阿智，我想让阿智得到幸福！”

松本抚着大野后颈上的头发，他不管大野听不听得到，能不能接受，一遍又一遍轻声地诉说着自己长久以来的情意。

当大野睁开眼看到自己房里的天花板的时候，被酒精侵食过的脑袋带着轻微的晕眩和疼痛。

昨晚的画面快速回播。

松本吻了他！松本说喜欢他！他在松本的怀里哭到睡着了！

天啊！这到底是梦还是现实？

他掀了被子下了床，客厅里空无一人，餐桌上放着松本做好的早餐，碟子下压着便利贴。

松本替他请了半天假，而他已经去舞室了。

阳光照进屋子里，简洁干净的家充满了樱井离开后他孤独一人的冰冷感。

大野坐到沙发上抱着膝，松本温暖的体温从不知名的地方一涌而上，明明当时隔着衣衫，皮肤却像是有记忆一般，不断地向大野强调着昨夜那溺死人的温柔温度，以及那拨人心弦的告白。

这……到底该怎么办？

下午回到律师事务所，大野明显感觉到自己不在工作状态。满脑子都被松本占据，松本从小到大和他一起经历的大大小小事情，点点滴滴都爬上了他的心头。

他到底是多迟钝才会没发现松本对他的情意？

以前和樱井在一起时没有察觉到，但最近在一起生活之后，松本的举止行为其实已经非常明显了。

他揉着太阳穴，完全没办法集中精神。划开手机锁屏，看着松本的名字，却不知道该不该发邮件。

修长的指法在屏幕点了半天，大野写了又删，最后还是锁了屏幕，将东西收拾一下，提前下了班。


	6. 第六章

大野坐地铁来到松本工作的舞室。他记得松本提过，最近舞室承接了国民偶像相叶的演唱会的舞蹈工作，所以松本变得有点忙，即使下班回家也会在闲时跳起舞来。

他站在舞室的门口，犹豫着不知道该不该进去。

“这位先生，你找谁？”刚刚走开的前台小姐回来了，礼貌地询问道。

大野有点不知该怎么反应才好，平日在法庭上的伶牙俐齿全然不见了。

“我是找，松本润的。”

“他在排练，可能暂时不方便会客。要不先生你稍等一下，我去告诉他一声。”

大野本想说如果松本太忙就算了，但还没来得及开口，前台小姐就已经去找松本了。他坐在等候区的沙发上，心里的不安一点一滴地叠加起来。

他这样贸贸然跑来这里，会不会让松本误会些什么呢？

“阿智！”

不一会，松本就出来了。排练中的松本穿着宽松的T恤，汗水密密地布满了他的脸，衣服上也留下了汗印。

“怎么来了？”松本的脸上，满是惊喜。如果不是顾及到自己满身汗水，他一定会将大野抱住。

今天早上起来想到大野昨夜的崩溃哭泣，松本就自责不已。明明和自己说过要慢慢来，明明和自己说过要好好守护大野，结果却在醋意面前一败涂地。不是不知道自己有多喜欢大野，却从不知道自己的占有欲强大至此。

昨天将大野安顿好之后，松本坐在沙发上，一直都睡不着，他非常不安。他怕自己一时冲动伤害了大野。大野哭得那么伤害，那么声嘶力竭，他除了用力拥抱之外，什么都做不了。

觉得无法冷静面对，所以一早离开了家，整天都在忐忑中度过，没想到大野倒是突然过来了。

大野站了起来。

他好久没有见到这样的松本了，充满着青春的活力，连汗水都有着年轻的阳刚气息。小时候，学跳舞的男孩子往往会被同学取笑，他还记得自己护着松本去惩罚那些伤害松本的小孩子。一转眼，松本就已经长大，甚至比自己还高大。

“今天的工作不算忙，又想着好久没看润跳舞了，所以就想着过来一趟吧。”

大野撒了谎，他自己也说不清为什么会走到这里来。是想见松本吗？是想要将昨晚的事聊开吗？

但见到面的那一刻，却又什么话都说不出来。

“我今晚会晚一点走，阿智可以等我吗？”

如果不是相叶今天也一起排练，他一定会现在就走，但是相叶好不容易来了，他就不能这么早走。相叶对演唱会的要求很高，不会因为彼此是朋友而随意。所以今晚估计没那么快能离开。

大野点点头。

等了好一会，等到大野睡着又醒过来，松本终于可以走了。换了一身干净衣服的松本，身上还有着沐浴露的清香。

“不好意思，让你等这么久。”

两个人都饿坏了，决定直接去居酒屋吃点东西再回家。

一路上，倒是安静得很，双方不知道该说些什么才好。

“阿智。”松本迈开长腿拦住了大野，“有些话，我想先说明白。”

大野握着公文包的手突然不自觉地用力起来。像是早在预料当中的时期终于来临一样，大野知道以松本的个性，一定会找时机将昨晚的事说个明白的。

松本也知道现在这个地点其实很糟糕，但他忍不住了，他不能再这么不明不白的，至少他要清清楚楚、认认真真地向大野表达自己这么多年来的心意，那绝对不是儿戏。

“我喜欢你！比你认识樱井更早，只是没想到樱井会出现得这么突然，你喜欢他又会喜欢得那么快速。我想着只要你和他幸福，我就不打扰你了。可是，”松本深吸了口气，以掩饰那忽上忽下的心情，他甚至低着头不敢看大野，“其实，我只是想知道，我能不能有一个机会？May I love you？”

大野没想到松本最后会抛这样一个问题给他。松本的大眼睛在路灯的照射下，甚是迷人，一时间，他觉得自己心乱如麻。良久，他才听到自己嘴里说出这样一个词。

“Maybe。”


	7. 第七章

大野那天晚上那句“maybe”让松本心花怒放。

尽管大野说完那句话之后快步走了，但松本的心已经像是灌了蜜一样，整个人都飘飘然的。

在居酒屋吃东西的时候，松本更是体贴入微地照顾大野，点的不单是他爱吃的，而且都是非常营养的。

大野觉得自己真的有点笨，松本是这么喜欢他，那么这些年来，松本一定过得很不容易吧？而以前的他还不时和松本分享和樱井相爱的甜蜜。

真是作死！

“阿智干嘛不吃？要凉掉了。”

大野注视自己的目光，松本不是没注意到，只是他被这样的目光搞得既紧张又害羞。大野能清楚他的心意，简直让他意外。他原本以为大野会回以一阵沉默又或者是直接了当的拒绝。

Maybe……

简直就是一个有无限可能的好词！

“嗯。”大野也觉得尴尬，连忙低头吃着。

吃完饭，两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着回到了家。刷牙，洗澡，一切都和往常一样，只是当大野洗完澡出来看到坐在沙发上，未干的头发还带着自然卷的松本，他突然又紧张了起来。

大野躲进自己的房里。

躺在床上，他在回想着自己给松本的答案。

怎么会说出“maybe”这个词来的呢？他本以为自己会拒绝松本，就像之前拒绝其他人一样。然而在面对松本的时候，他永远都干脆不了。

就算闭着眼，天花的灯还是会让眼睛感知。

就算不去想，脑子里还是会有松本的存在。

每天一起上班，被松本贴心地圈在怀里挡开拥挤，每天只要是在事务所下班，也多半会看到前来接他的松本。这么多的温柔在心头一涌而上，将他的心塞得满满的。

“翔君，”大野伸手将床头柜上的合照拿到眼前，“如果我真的喜欢上别人，你会生我的气吗？”

曾经，大野以为自己鲜活的心随着樱井一同死去，直到松本的情意浮上来，他才明白人的心无论多冷，哪怕是冷到已经死亡，却还是会被情的热度而救回。

只是这颗回温的心，似乎装进了别人？

这是对，还是不对？

灯，突然灭了！

“润！”大野猛地坐了起来，摸着手边的手机，打开了闪光灯，“怎么了？”

“估计是停电了。”拿着手机的松本敲响了房门，“要不出来一起坐吧。”

“嗯！”大野记得松本怕黑，小时候松本双亲忙，他就更怕一个人留在家里，每次都借故来找大野。

两人将手机的灯打开放在茶几上，分别坐在沙发的两头，中间保持着一个空位的距离。

“润。”

“嗯？”

“你不介意吗？”

“介意什么？”

“我和翔君的过去。”

“谁叫自己比你小五年，等到我懂的时候，你已经是他的了。”松本抱着膝，语气幽然，“我那时候很难过，但是看到你和他在一起露出很幸福的笑容，我又只能对自己说，一定要好好藏住，不能让阿智困扰。我，”他望着大野，“只想阿智开心。”

大野看着松本的大眼睛，那双眼认真得过分，却又小心翼翼地保持着距离，生怕他会被他所伤一样。松本的话，每一个字都让他感动。以前不知道，现在知道了，根本就无法置之不理。

“对不起，我以前肯定是让你很难受吧？”

松本摇摇头，“看到阿智活着却像死了一般，才是最让我难受的。”

松本一点点地挪近大野，大着胆子覆上那双漂亮的手。

“我希望阿智能活过来，能像小时候那样笑。”

虽然小时候常常有肢体接触，却没有任何一次像现在这样能令松本心跳快点几乎喘不过气来，他那么爱慕的人就在眼前，他知道他的心意，他并不拒绝也不讨厌，这通通都让松本兴奋。

“谢谢你，润。”大野将手的位置调整了一下，和松本的手十指紧扣。

掌心传来的温热，让松本看到了两人的未来。


	8. 第八章

松本给了大野一张相叶演唱会的门票。大野知道那是松本有份参与伴舞的演唱会，他也好久没有看过松本跳舞了。

上网查了一下看演唱会的装束，大野想了想，似乎自己还是没办法穿成那样，于是只好挑衣柜里最休闲的T恤和牛仔裤。扣上裤头的扣子时，大野才发现这条很久没穿的牛仔裤宽了很多。

大概是他瘦了很多吧。自从樱井离世后，他一日三餐也没怎么打点，随便吃些东西便过去了，在松本回国前，母亲也曾来探望过他，当时便一个劲地心疼说他瘦了。

大野站到全身镜前，镜中人的确是很单薄，而且面容也没有什么神采。他想起松本心疼他的样子，想起自己和松本十指紧扣，想起今天松本出门前精神满满地和他说会为了他们的将来好好加油。

心脏在听到那些话之后，好像又再一次被触动了一样，扑通扑通地有力跳着，让他莫名地失措了起来。

“翔酱……”大野知道时间永远不会后退，即使他永远不会忘记樱井，永远不让任何人取代樱井，他却还是控制不了自己鲜活的心会被别人温暖。

喜欢松本并不是一件不可能的事。

松本像一个炽热的太阳，再冰冷的心都会回温。

大野看了一下时间，拿上钱包和手机出了门。

演唱会很成功，在相叶身后的松本是大野眼里的焦点。松本的身体柔软，每个动作灵动而充满美感。最让大野印象深刻的是那个小型的音乐剧，松本和另一个女舞伴在相叶身后用优美的舞姿配合相叶的演唱。

大野的目光一直追随着松本，看着他的手牵着舞伴旋转，看着他眼里的专注凝视，突然想起如果他真的要和松本走在一起，松本的家里人会作何感想？

他当初和樱井的路走得不易，樱井费了九牛二虎之力才说服了家人。他父母的阻力虽然没那么大，但也不是什么平顺的道路。樱井离开之后，他父母看他人不人鬼不鬼的样子，心疼之余也终于放弃将儿子拉回异性恋这条路，彼此间的相处才稍微好了一点。

他不是不知道松本母亲对松本寄予的厚望，如果他真的选择和松本开始，只怕松本会再走一次樱井当年走过的路。

松本母亲也是圈内有名的舞蹈家，开设有自己的舞蹈室。大野突然担心起来，松本的个性其实很倔，如果他为了自己和父母起冲突，那并不是大野想见到的。

演唱会结束后，松本让大野在员工通道的出口等他。大野看着伴舞的工作人员三三两两结着伴迎面走来。松本走在最后，大野认得在松本身边的是刚才和他搭配跳舞的女伴。

女孩长得很漂亮，是那种干脆利落型的，看着就不是松本最烦的嗲嗲型。女孩对着松本笑得很甜，大野想起他们的舞蹈，说不出的心烦萦绕在心头。

松本看到大野之后，向女孩挥手道别，朝着大野小跑过来。松本的私服都是简约路线，却总是掩不住身上那耀眼的光芒。大野看到松本额上还沁着汗珠，从裤袋里拿出纸巾递了给他。

松本很开心地接过抽出一张印去了汗。

“我饿了，一起去吃东西吧。”

跳舞是很消耗体力的运动，大野跟着松本去了居酒屋，两个人点了拉面。

“润跳得很棒，真的很厉害。”

“阿智觉得哪一段最好看？”虽然大野对跳舞一窍不通，但松本知道他看得很认真，他在台上有不经意地瞄到大野，他对自己的舞蹈有信心，也希望大野能看到他最有自信最成熟的一面。

“音乐剧那一段，你和那女孩跳得很棒。”大野吞掉嘴里的面，“你们很配，很有情侣的感觉。”

大野不知道为什么当自己说出这句话的时候，嘴唇会抖，心跳会加速，身体都在不自觉地紧张。

松本放下筷子，声音竟然是少有的严肃。

“阿智，那只是工作，你明知道我的心意，我不喜欢听到你这样说。”

“我只是觉得你还小，没有必要挑艰难的路来走。”

大野不是没感觉到松本炽热的目光，但是他希望松本明白，两个男人在一起这条路，从来都是荆棘满布的，他不忍看松本为了他而满脚鲜血。

“我的确比你小，但是我喜欢你的日子从来都不比任何人短暂。”

大野不敢说自己不感动。

松本略带霸道的直接表达让大野在法庭上的快速反击完全失效。两个人将心里话闷着，直到进了家门。

“阿智。”

“嗯？”

“我们来跳舞吧？”

“啊？”

松本将背包甩到沙发上，伸手搂上大野的背，领着他在客厅里转着圈圈。轻微的失重感让大野紧张地揽住松本的腰，又感害怕又觉刺激。

“阿智，”在搂着大野进行一个高速旋转之后，松本趁势将他紧紧拥入怀里，“我来这里之前就已经下定了决心，这次无论发生什么事都不会放手的，前路是怎样我都不会在意，我只想知道你会陪我一起走吗？哪怕很难，哪怕会受伤，阿智是不是会坚定地站在我身旁，和我并肩前进？”

松本的话在耳畔响起，贴在一起的身体，心跳声像是相互呼应一般起伏不停，大野突然流下了泪来。

“润，我不知道该说什么才好。”

“那就不要说，让我们好好感受就够了。”

松本抹去大野脸上的泪，鼓起勇气吻了下来，尽管关系的进展是如此缓慢，但只要大野愿意敞开心扉，松本就有坚持爱下去的动力了。


	9. 第九章

大野不知道从那天那一吻开始，他和松本之间到底算什么。他们应该还不算是情侣，但松本疼爱着他，呵护着他，每天早上起来给他做早餐准备便当。

事务所的同事都看着他食材丰富味道吸引的便当大赞，纷纷八卦他是不是有了交往对象。

他也不好意思告诉同事们每一天的精美便当出于一个男生之手，更无法说出口的是心里那些还没办法理清的心思。

身为律师，他知道这个世界有很多灰色地带，并不是单纯的黑白分明。但他没有想过爱情也会这样。

他从未经历过爱与不爱之间的暧昧状态。

樱井是他的初恋，他们的相爱相处简单明瞭。他不知道自己为什么会对松本如此患得患失。

松本每天都倾尽心思地待他，他很感动，但一想到他当年和樱井经历过的家庭战争，他不禁又觉得头疼。

樱井家当年可是好不容易才接受了这一切，虽然那天松本许了郑重的承诺，但是他仍无法完全放开自己去接受松本。

松本最近也忙了起来，他报名参加了一个舞蹈比赛，每天留在舞室的时间多了，也无法经常到事务所接大野下班。

大野的心头有了失落感，走在路上也开始想起松本陪在身边时的感觉。

人类习惯的可怕，连他也逃不过。

一个人站在开放式的厨房里，试着做一些简单的菜式，松本告诉他，大约九点会回来。

他也有将和松本的事告诉一些和樱井共同的好友，得到的回复是一致的支持，毕竟樱井离开也一段时间了，他们都希望他能真正走出来。

在咖喱快要煮好的时候，门铃响了。

大野脱下围裙去开门，本以为是松本忘记带钥匙，在开门的那一刻，看到的竟然是松本的母亲。

“松本伯母……你好。”

大野已经很久没见过她了。她是个大忙人，加上大野也很久没回实家，见面的机会更少。只不过这么多年没见，松本的母亲仍旧身材出众，风采依然。

“小智好久不见了。”

大野局促地坐在沙发上看着松本夫人优雅地喝着红茶，连话都不知该怎么起头。

松本喜欢他这件事，松本夫人知道多少呢？

“不知道小润这段时间有没有给你带来麻烦呢？”

松本夫人将茶杯放下，站起来四处看了看。

“当然没有，小润很照顾我倒是真的。”

松本夫人停在大野和樱井的合照前，大野连忙站了起来，却张嘴不知说什么才好。

“小智，这就是那位樱井先生吗？”

“伯母知道？”

“小润回国前和我通了很久的电话。”松本夫人回过头来，凝视着大野，“他说他喜欢小智很久了，他希望这次回国能和他最喜欢的你在一起，说是让我成全他和你，不要为难你。”

“什么？”

大野不敢相信松本会这么做，松本才二十三岁哪，刚刚毕业，却对自己最尊敬的母亲说这样的话。他本来还在考虑如果他真的和松本在一起，松本家里那一关要怎么过，松本却先他一步想到了一切。

他突然发现松本是真的长大了。

“他说他是很认真的想要和小智你在一起。我真的没想过他会这么说，他竟然也开始这么有担当了。所以我想我也许不该阻拦他，我今天来这里，是希望小智也能给他一个机会。小智是个好孩子，把小润交给你，我也很放心。”

松本夫人握住大野的手，轻轻拍了拍。

大野一时间竟不知该怎么回话才好。

送走了松本夫人，大野将煮好的东西摆满餐桌，然后窝到沙发里，望着行走的时钟，等待着松本回来。

他曾以为会是阻力的部分已经被松本提前解决了。他好像已经没有理由拒绝松本了。

他将手放在心脏之上。

“大野智，现在的你，喜欢松本润吗？”


	10. 第十章

松本发现大野有所改变了。

对于他的关心，大野开始接受。对于他偶尔的亲密举动，大野开始不抗拒，有时还会让他小小任性一下。

像今天，大野一早起来为他煮早餐，他从后偷袭搂上对方的腰也没有被闪躲开，反而稍稍后倾，让两具身体贴得更紧。

他兴奋得低头啄了啄大野柔软的唇。只是啄了那么一两下，不满足的他干脆扳过大野的身体，从正面好好地吻了一回，直至大野用力推他，示意放开，他才愿意松手。

松本看着因害羞而低下头的大野，开心之余也有点手足无措。幸福来得如此突然而猛烈，让他觉得一切如幻似虚，毫无实感。

手一紧，松本将人又圈住。掌心一下一下的摩挲着大野的发鬓，刺刺的，微痒。

大野也被松本的动作抚慰得心头温暖。他的发小，从来都像个新鲜出炉的小包子，软软甜甜，骨子里却执着坚定。他已经找不到逃避的理由，既然如此，不如试着去接受吧。

“润，我最近的案子很多，你又要为比赛准备，如果累了就早点睡，不用非要等我回来的。”

松本点点头。大野的体贴总是带着年长派的善解人意，他时常担心自己会显得幼稚，毕竟他比他小了五年。

“阿智会觉得我孩子气吗？”

“不会，为什么这么问？”犹豫间，大野还是伸出了手搭在了松本的腰上。

“因为我比阿智小，工作上又只是个普通的伴舞者，收入没阿智高，现在住在阿智家里，那感觉像是被阿智豢养的宠物一样。”

松本知道自己只是一个初出茅庐的社会人，而大野身为律师，收入和社会地位都比现在的他来得高。松本并不是自卑，他只是不希望大野和他在一起还要承受压力。所以他才会想着参加舞蹈比赛，希望用实质的东西去证明他的实力。

大野的嘴角扬了扬，“像只宠物一样被我养着也很好啊，说起来，润白白嫩嫩的，倒是像只小白猫呢。”

“喂！”松本无奈地翻了个白眼，心里却是很高兴大野愿意拿他来开玩笑。“我可是很认真的。”

“我知道的，润的心意，我都知道的。”

幸福就在自己的面前，触手可及，大野自己正在慢慢伸出手，将那份幸福牢牢握在掌心。

忙碌的生活将时间的分秒都塞得满满的，而大野难得一天离开法庭后竟然还只是中午时分，于是他决定去舞室探望松本。

舞室的同事都在休息，只有松本一个人仍不愿停下来。大野知道他最近除了要为比赛准备之外，舞室的工作也非常繁多。他注意到松本脸上青色的黑眼圈，也看到那人越来越纤细的腰。

他隐约听松本提过本次比赛里有一个叫龟梨和也的对手，实力非凡。而松本对这次比赛志在必得，因此便更感压力了。

他不知道该怎样去帮松本排解这压力才好。

“阿智！你怎么来了？”

发现了他的松本停下练习，笑着走了过来。

“辛苦了。”大野拿出纸巾，踮起脚拭去松本额头上的汗。

大野的举动让松本窝心地笑了，大眼睛里闪烁着光，乖乖地低下头任由大野替他擦汗。

“别太拼了，好好休息。”大野低头想了想，“等你比赛结束后，我有话想对你说。”

“诶？真的吗？”松本被大野这句话惊喜到了，满脸都是诧异的表情。

“嗯，真的。”

趁着松本不注意，大野快速地在他脸颊上落下一吻。

松本捂着脸，心扑通扑通地狂跳。

“阿智，”他将大野搂入怀里，“我真的很喜欢你！”

在松本的怀里，大野笑了。


	11. 第十一章

大野开始常常主动到舞室探望松本，看着松本认真练习，看着那被汗水湿透的T恤，大野心里都是满满的感动。跳舞的松本有一种肢体上的灵动之美。他不懂得如何评论，却觉得内心被撼动。

能被这样的人喜欢着，大野觉得自己很幸福。

夜色渐浓，松本牵着大野走在回家的路上，并没有过多交谈，喜悦却充满了松本的内心。

“阿智最近不忙吗？”松本又将大野的手牵得更紧一些，“为什么能常常来看我排练？”

“因为……”因为想见面啊！大野却不好意思将自己心中所想当着松本的面说出来。

大野低着头为难的样子也让松本不忍开他的玩笑。要自从樱井死后就变得冷冰冰的大野开口说那些让人害羞的话，松本知道暂时来说还是很难的。他不强求，只希望两人的关系能随着日子一天天升温已经非常美好了，何况不久前大野还主动亲了他。

“每次练到很累的时候看到阿智，都会觉得好像动力又回来了。”

其实害羞的人又何止大野一个呢，松本自知也不是那种能将情呀爱呀时时挂在嘴边的人。

“饿吗？要不要吃点宵夜？你最近瘦了很多。”忍不住摩挲着松本的手指，指节都那么明显了。

“不吃了，胖胖的跳舞可不好看啊。”松本俯在大野耳边，“我想拿第一。”

夜晚的街灯下，松本近在咫尺的眼睛闪闪发亮，大野的心里暖得发烫，他伸手圈住松本的腰。

“比赛结束后，我们去吃大餐吧，小白猫。”

大野有时也觉得松本像一只被他养的宠物，治愈型的猫科宠物，慢慢地将心里的空隙全部填满。

“是，主人。”松本低头亲了亲大野的发旋。

比赛那天，大野早早入坐，松本的出场在中段，算是比较好的号码，太早或太迟都会让人压力加添。赛前也有去了解过有实力的选手，松本和他之前提到过的龟梨和也算是目前最大的热门。

松本出场的时候，大野忍不住挺直腰板坐得笔直。他也紧张了起来。事实上无论松本今天的成绩如何都不会影响他今晚要说的话。

松本的确跳得很棒，行外人如大野都能从中感受到了些什么，结束时优美动人的姿势让全场站了起来为他大力鼓掌。

大野用力拍着手，发热的眼眶有热泪滚下。

松本得到了第一，大野认为他实至名归。在一系列媒体采访结束之后，松本牵起大野的手走在了回家的路上。

“润真的很棒！”

“那我可以期待阿智想和我说的话对我来说是好消息吗？”

“那润觉得怎样才算是好消息？”

“例如，给我一个肯定的答案，让我这里，”松本将大野的心放到心脏位置，“能真正踏实。”

大野被松本犯规的动作搞得心跳加速，“回家再说。”

回到家里，松本才发现大野竟然准备了烛光晚餐，虽然一看就知道不是他亲自做的。

“万一我拿不到第一呢？”

“润是最厉害的，无论结果怎样都值得我们好好庆祝。”

华丽的晚餐摆好在桌上，大野催促着松本去洗澡换衣服。

待两个人都坐在餐桌前，大野点亮了浪漫的红烛，还冒着气泡的香槟叫人神清气爽。

“干杯！”

“干杯！”

饭饱酒足之后，两个人窝在沙发上看电视。松本看着身边的大野，微醺的小麦色脸上泛着淡淡的红晕，心里的爱恋就像之前饮用的香槟泡泡不停地冒出。他伸手揉了揉大野的头发，压不下的冲动让他凑上前吻了吻大野的脸颊。

大野微微一笑。

“润还记得不久前你问过我的一句话吗？”

“你指的是？”

“May I love you？而我当时的答案是：Maybe。”大野将身体转过来，对上松本闪闪发亮的眼睛，“我现在的答案变了。”

“那阿智的答案变成什么呢？”松本突然不敢大口呼吸，心脏仿佛要爆炸一般,手心紧张得冒汗。

大野小心翼翼地圈上松本的后颈，“如果你现在再问我一次……”

“May I love you？”松本环上大野那纤瘦的腰，任由两人的姿势暧昧惹火。

“当然可以。”大野将自己埋在松本的胸前，“请好好爱我，不要再让我一个人！”

松本收紧双手，将大野用力拥在怀里。

“一定不会放手！我绝对不会放手！”

渐渐重合的心跳声，动情的亲吻声，在最美好的夜晚，曾经以为自己不会再爱的大野终于将紧关的心门再度打开收获他的爱情。

END


End file.
